Crossing the Line
by SereneCalamity
Summary: There is a fine line between hate and lust. Sometimes it just takes a few drinks to give someone that push they need. Troyella. TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first _HSM _story in about two or three years, so be kind. Also, feel free to send me prompts or ideas, I might turn them into one/two shots. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _High School Musical.

Music pounded from the speakers that were placed in the corners of the room. People were dancing in the lounge, a couple of particularly drunk girls were on the table in the middle of the room, grinding against each other, unsteadily trying to keep their balance. In the kitchen, a girl was propped up on the bench, a guy between her legs, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kelsi Neilson broke away for air when there was thud nearby and she blinked blearily as Gabriella Montez came into the room.

"Shit, guys, get a room," Gabriella muttered when she saw them. Jason Cross grinned over at her and Kelsi jumped off the bench.

"I think we'll do just that," she giggled as they left the room. Gabriella rolled her eyes at the two as she leaned against the bench, taking in a deep breath. She had no idea how much she had had to drink, and her head was spinning. Probably didn't help that she hadn't had anything to eat before hand, so she was drinking on an empty stomach. Sharpay Evans stumbled into the room and her eyes lit up when she saw her bestfriend there.

"Gabby!" She squealed, and crossed the room to her, throwing her arms around her neck. "Gabs, I wanna go do body shots."

"Shar…" Gabriella moaned. "You're only saying that coz you want an excuse to hook up with Zeke. You're drunk—_that's _your excuse!" Sharpay shrugged, and grabbed the bowl of limes someone had cut up before they had all gotten too drunk to safely handle knives. Chad Danforth came into the room with his girlfriend and the third to their trio, Taylor McKessie. Both of them were pretty drunk, although not nearly as drunk as Sharpay, and probably not as much as Gabriella.

"Tay! We're doing body shots! You in?" Sharpay held up the bottle of tequila she had found hidden in the cupboard. Chad smirked at his girlfriend.

"I'm in for watching you lick them," he mumbled in her ear and Taylor rolled her eyes at him.

"Typical male," she snapped at him, although her voice was more teasing than annoyed. He shrugged and laughed. Gabriella watched the interaction between the two before turning around to look out the kitchen window. It was so dark she could barely see anything, but she could just make out Troy Bolton with some blonde, pushing her up against the fence outside, his hands up her skirt. She screwed up her nose in disgust and turned back to her friends.

"Okay! Body shots!" She announced. Sharpay disappeared into the lounge to find Zeke, pulling him into the kitchen. No one was particularly certain of who's house this was, but they managed to find a spare bedroom with a couch. Taylor looked around for Chad, who then came through the door, laughing, with his arm wrapped around a certain sandy-haired boys shoulders. Gabriella felt her eyes narrow as he smirked over at her. Her gaze snapped over to Sharpay, who fell against her.

"Me and you, babe," she murmured drunkenly against Gabriella's hair. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she looked over her drunk friend. Sharpay was lucky she managed to still look hot even when she was this intoxicated—her silver dress was getting precariously low, although with the way she kept looking over at Zeke, Gabriella guessed that was the point. "You go first, then I'll lay down…And Zeke can do me—hopefully _literally _after," she giggled at that as she pushed Gabriella over to the couch.

"You're so hot, girl," Zeke murmured against Sharpay's hair as she straightened up. Sharpay giggled and turned around, pushing her mouth against his firmly. Zeke's hand went to her hip, pulling her closer to him. The room was dark and crowded, and Chad took a step backward, bumping into the pair.

"Whoa, guys, hold that shit until we see a little girl on girl action!" He announced, still having to talk loudly to be heard over the music that was vibrating the walls. There was an appreciative shout from Troy, and the blonde's eyes swivelled over to Gabriella, who was now laying on the couch. Even in the dark, with the only light coming from the window, she looked fucking hot. Too bad she acted as though she had higher standards than him. She caught his gaze and rolled his eyes, reaching over and pulling on Sharpay's skirt.

"We doing this, or what?"

"_Yes, _yes we are," Zeke pulled away from Sharpay, and turned her around so she was facing Gabriella once again. He and Sharpay always got together at these things, so he was more than happy waiting a few extra minutes if he got to watch her lick salt off her gorgeous friends body. The two girls had been getting pretty daring at this game, which was proved when Gabriella pulled up her dress, hitching it underneath her breasts, exposing her toned body. The boys eyes flared as they saw the black lacy thong she had on. Sharpay grinned down at her as Taylor handed her a shot glass filled with tequila, and balanced it in between Gabriella's breasts.

"Salt!" Sharpay put out a hand.

"Nah, uh, I think we get to decide where it goes," Troy's voice was low, and the two other boys nodded in agreement. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"In that case, give me that shot, and pour another one for Sharpay," she hissed. She grabbed the shot glass from her cleavage and raised her head from off the couch to throw it back. Taylor and Sharpay grinned as Troy took the salt, and pushed past Sharpay, leaning over Gabriella's exposed body. She watched him carefully.

"Relax, Montez," he said mockingly. Chad and Taylor were already distracted, her hand rubbing him through his jeans, and the only reason Sharpay was still facing them was because Zeke was flush against her, his hands massaging her ass. Gabriella's stomach clenched as Troy's hands got closer to her. Sharpay somehow managed to keep her eyes open and locked on Gabriella, grinning as the boy she hated most in the world hovered over her lower half. She would be hating this, Sharpay knew. It made it more fun.

"Touch me _anywhere _inappropriate and I'll snap your dick off," Gabriella hissed at him. There was a smirk on his mouth as he hooked one finger around the tiny piece of elastic on her hip and pulled it down slightly. Her breathing hitched, and he heard it, biting down on his lip hard as he put a line of salt on the skin he had now exposed. He pulled away and raised his eyebrows at Sharpay. Sharpay grinned and Zeke clenched his fists from where they rested on her hips.

"Shit, you do that babe, and then we're in the next room," he mumbled in her ear. Sharpay grinned and Taylor poured another shot, pressing it back between Gabriella's cleavage. Sharpay dropped to her knees beside the couch and her friend, and then looked back over her shoulder to where the boys were watching them closely. Her mouth dropped to her friends hip, her tongue getting tantalizingly close to the tiny piece of fabric that was covering Gabriella's core, earning a groan from Zeke. Didn't matter that Sharpay was a girl, and her friend, Gabriella felt arousal lick at her stomach from the contact so close to her centre. After Sharpay licked the salt off, her mouth moved quickly to the shot glass that she wrapped her lips around, throwing it back. Then her lips brushed against Gabriella's as she grasped the lime from between her friend's teeth and sucked on it.

"Did you see that?" Troy mumbled behind Chad. Chad raised an eyebrow at him. "Her hips jerked up when Sharpay licked her." Chad grinned.

"Another shot!" Gabriella yelled at Taylor from where she was laying on the couch. She lifted her head as Taylor skipped the shot glass and poured the alcohol straight down her friends throat. After that brief brush with Sharpay and the alcohol that was coursing through her veins, her limbs were feeling numb and the room was starting to spin again. Zeke grasped Sharpay's hand and pulled her up from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Fuck, you're so hot, babe," he muttered as his hands circled her waist and he pulled her close to him. They pushed past Troy and made for the door, stumbling as they went. Chad let out a short laugh when neither of them could find the door handle. Zeke shot him a glare over Sharpay's shoulder as he pulled away from the blonde to open the door, and then they disappeared.

"You're next, babe," Chad grinned, nodding in the direction of his girlfriend. Taylor grinned, positioning the freshly filled shot glass between her friends breasts and giving her another lime. She picked up the salt again but Troy snatched it away from her. This time he hooked his finger around her underwear on the other hip, and put another line of salt on the smooth skin there, his thumb brushing against her as he pulled away. Her eyes flew open and narrowed when they connected with his. Taylor grinned and licked the salt off, swallowing the shot and taking the lime from Gabriella's mouth, swallowing on it deftly. Troy couldn't help but feel a grin tug at the edges of his mouth as he noticed her bite her lip when Taylor's tongue had been on her hip.

"My turn," Taylor giggled and Gabriella tried to sit up. Her body felt heavy and her eyesight blurred and she let out a gasp. Troy wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her off the couch. She glared at him and snatched her hand away.

"I don't want skank germs on me…Don't know where those hands have been," Gabriella snapped at him. He rolled his eyes at her. "Bet you don't either," she sneered.

"Oi, snap out of it, you two!" Chad called from where he had left a line of salt along Taylor's collarbone. "Ass over here, Gabby." Gabriella kneeled beside her friend and they exchanged a grin. Troy watched her carefully as she leaned over Taylor, her tongue coming out and running slowly along her collarbone. Taylor's eyes closed momentarily before Gabriella grasped the shot glass from between her friends breasts and threw it back, then going in for the lime. Her lips pressed hard against Taylors as she pulled the lime from her teeth, lingering for a few extra seconds then necessary. The boys noticed and exchanged looks, grinning. When Gabriella opened her eyes again, Chad was pulling his girlfriend off the couch, his lips crashing down on hers. Their exit of the room was about as graceful as Zeke and Sharpay's, feverish kissing and fumbling hands. Gabriella climbed back onto the couch, leaning against the arm frame and her legs laying over the cushions.

Troy's eyes were locked on her as her dress hitched up slightly underneath her thighs. Even though it wasn't high enough for him to see her underwear, the fact he already knew how skimpy they were and he was now alone in the room with him, was enough to make him harden in his pants. Gabriella's eyes were closed, so many thoughts running through her head right now. She hadn't had sex in over a month, and just those fleeting moments with her friends was enough to make her remember what she was missing—not like she needed a reminder. There was suddenly a hand on her upper thigh and she jerked her legs together, her eyes snapping open to see Troy leaning over her.

"What the fuck are you doing, Bolton?" She spat at him, keeping her legs clamped together so that he couldn't move his hand.

"You're horny," he stated with a smirk. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes narrowed.

"And what if I am? None of your god damn business," she snapped. Troy smirked at her. Unfortunately for Gabriella, Troy was good looking…In fact, he was amazing looking. Those piercing blue eyes stared down into hers as though they were looking right into her.

"How long has it been since you got laid?" His voice was husky, and Gabriella couldn't help but bite down on her lower lip.

"Little over a month," she mumbled. Her thighs were beginning to relax and Troy moved a thumb over the smooth skin of her inner thigh. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing hitched. Troy smirked, sitting down next to her on the couch. Her eyes opened again and she struggled to sit up properly, swatting away his hand.

"I would bet you're so horny right now, that you would jump at the chance to have sex with anyone who knew what they were doing…Even if it was me," his voice was sly and Gabriella tucked her legs underneath her—for two reasons. The first was to get them away from the sensations that Troy was causing. The second was to try and ease the throbbing that was aching at the apex of her thighs. She managed to smirk at him, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Troy had to chew the inside of his cheek to keep from sighing at just _how hot _she was, especially when he knew she was wearing lacy black underwear and her cheeks were slightly flushed from alcohol.

"Bring it on, Bolton."

_I'll post the next and final chapter up soon :)_

_Review and it might come up quicker ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay guys, here's the second part! Hope you enjoy!_

"I know you think you're completely immune to my charms, Montez, but you're drunk and you just admitted that you haven't been laid in a month," Troy's hands began inching further up toward her hem. "You know you want me just as much as I want you." Something in her eyes flared.

"You want me?" Gabriella tried not to let the curiosity she was feeling seep into her voice. Troy raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Montez," he leaned forward, his face barely inches from his face. "You're fucking gorgeous—the sexiest girl I've ever seen. And you don't just roll over and give me what I want…No matter how bad I want it…" his face was moving past hers now, his breath trickling over her jaw and neck. Gabriella felt her stomach clench and her fingers curled into her palm, digging into the skin sharply. "And there's this fire in your eyes whenever you see me that turns me on more than you'll ever know." Her head tilted to the side slightly, allowing him easier access, as his nose brushed against the sensitive skin of her throat. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I…" Gabriella's breathing was irregular and as his lips grazed her earlobe he felt her body twitch underneath him. "I hate you because you treat girls like sex toys…I see the way that you treat them once you're done with them…" she was trying to ignore the tingles that were spreading throughout her body, starting from the feather light touches on her neck and ear. "You think you're above treating girls with respect—Oh!" Troy bit down on her neck and Gabriella's body automatically arched into him. He grinned against her skin as he suckled at her neck, his teeth and tongue slowly working down to her collarbone. Gabriella whined as he pulled back from her, and then glared at him when he smirked at her. "And then you give me looks _like that_," she hissed.

"That's just me, Montez. You can't hate someone for being themselves," he murmured. His hand touched her knee and his thumb began rotating over the skin. She blinked hard at him, trying to concentrate.

"I can, and I do," her voice was husky with lust and Troy's eyes were darkening by the second. He could see how much she wanted him, and when she sucked in her lower lip—trying to bite back a moan—it took all his self control not to crush his lips against hers. As his hand began moving back up her thigh, her eyes slowly rolled back into her head, and she was biting down harder on her lower lip. This time he didn't stop when he got to the hem of her skirt, his fingers slid underneath the thin material. "Fuck…" she breathed as his fingers brushed against the lacy material that covered her core. His smile widened when he could feel how damp she already was through her underwear. "Stop smiling, Bolton," Gabriella mumbled.

"Hey, you might be telling me you hate me, but I'm getting the opposite message from your body," Troy replied. Gabriella looked like she was going to say something but he rubbed his fingers firmly over her centre, right where he knew her clit was, and she jerked her hips up toward him, all words gone. "See? Completely different message," his voice was teasing. Gabriella's eyes flashed opened and there was a different look in her eyes. He hesitated, and she suddenly stood up. He watched her in confusion, wondering if he had had overstepped the mark. The confusion stopped when she pulled her dress over her head, now only standing before him in the lacy black thong and a matching bra. He licked his lips subconsciously.

"This does not mean that I _like _you," she began as she backed away from him, toward the bed that was on the opposite side of the room. He got up, his fingers straight away going to the buttons of his shirt, working their way down quickly. "This means I'm horny and drunk and you're hot. _That's it_," she emphasized.

"Works for me, Montez," Troy barely had time to get the words out before hers were bruising his. Her lips worked furiously over his, her tongue immediately sliding into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, Troy winning as his hands went around her waist and then cupping her ass, pulling her tight against him. She gasped and he bit down hard on her lip. Gabriella gasped again and ground her hips against his, trying to relieve the pressure that had been building up for the past half hour—tension from the past month. Her hands grasped his unbuttoned shirt, pushing it over his shoulders and landing in a pile on the ground next to her dress.

"Fuck…" she murmured, pulling back to look at him. She had been around when he was shirtless before, but she had never paid much attention. His torso was tanned and athletic, his abs defined. He saw the way she was looking at him, her eyes hungry, and grabbed her face, bringing it back to his. She kissed him for a moment more before her mouth dropped to his shoulders, then his chest, then his stomach. Troy bit down hard on his lower lip as her tongue flicked over his skin, making her way down to where his jeans and boxer briefs started. She ran her tongue along his waist, pushing underneath the elastic of his boxer briefs.

"God, Gabby," he exhaled heavily through his teeth. Her fingers worked expertly at his belt, pushing the jeans and briefs down his slim hips and into a puddle at his ankles. His hardened member made her lips twitch, and she glanced up at him through her eyelashes, looking incredibly sexy.

"Maybe I should have done this sooner," she murmured. Troy opened his mouth to reply, but words were sucked out of his mouth as her tongue flicked over the tip of his member.

"Shit," he hissed. He could feel her smiling against him as her tongue flicked over the tip again, before her mouth took him in his mouth, sliding all the way down to his base. He sucked in a harsh breath as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. Her tongue slid over him as her lips glided up and down, her cheeks hollowing out as she created a suction that made Troy grunt. His hand tangled itself in her hair, urging her to take him in faster. Her hand came up his thigh, scratching at the skin softly before it wrapped itself around the base of his penis, slowly beginning to pump as her mouth concentrated on the tip. Troy grunted again, surprised at how good she was. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but he had never actually heard of her sleeping with someone, so he wasn't sure how experienced she was. By the way her tongue was flattening itself on the underside of his penis and then curling around the sensitive slit, he would guess she was _very_ experienced. "I thought _you_ needed attention," he groaned, his fingers tightening around her hair and pulling her head backward. She let out a slight squeak, which he smothered with his mouth. He pushed her backwards, toward the bed, her legs buckling when they came in contact.

The two fell backwards on to the bed, Troy's leg sliding in between Gabriella's thighs, brushing up hard against her core. She groaned, grinding into him hard, wanting more. Their kisses became feverish as he reached behind her, unclipping her bra and throwing it to the floor. He manoeuvred his legs so that he was straddling her and he was able to cup her breasts.

"Fuck, Troy," she gasped against his mouth as his fingers flicked over hardened nipples. Her back arched up toward him, trying to get more attention from those hands that were making the undersides of her breasts heavy. He pulled away from her for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His eyes locked on hers, and she bit on her lip lightly, looking slightly confused at his hesitation.

"You're gorgeous, Gabby," he finally breathed. Her cheeks were flushed from arousal and the alcohol, and her eyes were lidded, dark with lust. Her mouth was swollen, bruised from his kisses. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, yeah, this is not meant to be anything emotional," she replied. He shook his head slightly and couldn't help but grin at her flippant attitude. His lips went to her jaw line, then down her neck, then her collarbone. She gasped as his hands went down to the last piece of clothing she was wearing, his fingers hooking around the flimsy elastic and pushing them down. She lifted her legs up and kicked them off. His open mouthed kisses carried on down from her collarbone, finally finding her right nipple and taking it into his mouth. "Fuck…" Gabriella sighed, her back arching upwards again. At that moment, he pushed his fingers into her warmth. "Fuck!" She couldn't think of any other word to say as her body writhed beneath him. His tongue flicked over her nipple and his fingers continued pushing into her, curling upwards, then pulling them out, and then repeating the process. He pulled away from her breast and just watched her move underneath him, her fingers clenching the sheets underneath her hands and her squeezed shut.

She looked so unbelievably sexy.

Troy felt her begin to contract around his fingers, and he moved his other hand to press his thumb down on her clit. Her body jerked again and she let out a throaty groan. He pumped his fingers harder and faster and smirked as he felt a rush of moisture on his fingers, Gabriella's eyes flying open as she gasped for air. Her moans continued as he let her ride out her high, his fingers still moving in and out of her, his thumb still on her clit. When he felt her breathing almost become normal, he positioned himself in front of her.

"Hey! What you think you doing?" She was trying to sound angry but her voice was still breathless. "I _know _your reputation, Bolton, there is no way you're going in me without a condom." He smirked at her, jumping off the bed to find his pants. Gabriella took in a few deep breaths, sitting up as he ripped open the wrapper and slid the latex covering on. When he turned back, she was kneeling on the bed, looking up at him seductively. He couldn't help but go in for another kiss, her lips moving hungrily over his. She dug her fingers into his hips, pulling him onto the bed. She flipped them around, so that he was the one laying on his back. She straddled his hips and Troy bit down on his lips as he realized she was taking control. Not something that he was used to from the girls he usually went with. His eyes trailed down from her face to her breasts that were coming closer to his face as she put her hands on either side of his face, her hips aligning themselves with his. He felt the tip of his hardened member slide into her and his fingers tightened on her waist. She smirked when she saw his expression, and then dropped her hips fully onto him.

"_Fuck_," Troy gasped out. Gabriella moved her hips slowly at first, coming down hard against him, then as the feeling in her stomach grew, she quickened her pace. Troy could see from the expression on her face that she was close, and he moved one of his hands so that it was brushing against her stomach, and then moved down to her clit once again. She gasped, her movements stilling for a moment as his finger circled the sensitive bundle of nerves. Troy thrust his hips up into her, taking her by surprise and she let out a moan that sounded like music to his ears. He did it again, and again, Gabriella finally joining in once more, bringing her hips down in sync with his, although her legs were feeling so shaky she knew they were going to give out soon. With the way she was moving her hips he was hitting her g-spot every time he entered her, and the finger circling her clit was bringing her closer and closer to her second climax. She looked down at him, desperate for a release. Troy's movements became faster and harder and she saw in his eyes that he was as close as she was. Her orgasm came over her, her vaginal walls tightening around him—the final feeling he needed before he let go with her. She fell down on him, both breathing hard against each other.

When they both managed to catch their breath and Gabriella rolled off Troy, the pair of them staring up at the ceiling for a moment. Troy glanced over at her and she sensed his gaze, looking him out of the corner of her eye.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that happening again," he grinned. Gabriella shrugged, but he saw the smile on her face.

"In your dreams, Bolton."

_So, feel free to PM or review some prompts or ideas, and I might turn them into oneshots!_

_Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
